


Leave Out All The Rest

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Tony/Peter & Steve/Peter serie (english) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Drama, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Anthony realized what he feels about Peter, but this only makes the kid to goes away from him and he try to keep the new relationship he has with Steve. But Peter's heart will be split between his very first love and the new big love he feels about Steve.Steve Rogers x Peter ParkerTony Stark x Peter Parker(MCU)





	1. Didn't you realize it?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back :)  
> To all of you my dear readers who were asking what's going on next to Stray Heart & Easier to Run, here's the answer, other long-fic :3
> 
> I hope you like it, you suffer with the characters, you laugh with them and, the most important thing: you fall in love with them and their feelings (in case you aren't fallen in love with them already xD)
> 
> The same warning: English isn't my mother language, so there's typo and grammar mistakes, that's for sure. I'm sorry ^.^;
> 
> Once again, I hope you like it ^3^ ♥
> 
> PS: You should to watch 'Captain America: Civil War' to get what's going on.  
> PS2: You MUST to read the previous long-fic and oneshot of this serie to understand what's going on here :)

Steve sighed when the call with Peter ended. He realized about one of his clenched fists right next to his body. That conversation about Anthony makes him go in a really bad mood and he didn’t have any box bag to give it a proper punch. He just sighed for a second time and went to take a shower to calm down before go to a date with Peter.

He giggled. Who could believe a man like him could date a kid like Peter? But that kid had something that made people to fall in love with him.

He was downstairs when he was ready and he smiled widely when he saw the kid waiting for him in the middle of the empty reception. He went right towards Peter and grabbed his waist, kissing his lips right after that.

“What are you doing?” Peter whispered in shock. “What if someone see us?”  

“What’s the problem? We’re a couple after all.” He said playing with a rebel hair of Peter.

“Yeah, but--” Peter tried to say something to him, but it was impossible. Suddenly, he scratched the back of his neck. “Ouch…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, I have this scratch thing on the neck since today’s morning…”

“Do you want me to take a look?”

“No, it’s okay. Where are you going to take me?”

“Wherever you want.”

His fingers entwined with the other’s, the kiss that join their lips seems to be endless. But a familiar voice, maybe a voice that Steve never thought to hear again said something.

“No time to see you, Cap.”

Steve opened his distance with Peter but he was still protecting the kid with one arm.

“Tony.” He just said locking his eyes on Anthony’s.

“I think you have something that belongs to me.”

“We should talk about it.”

“Yeah, but not today.” Anthony said grabbing one of Peter’s arms. “Come with me.”

“Wh-- What…?” The kid muttered.

“You come with me, now.”

“Tony, let him go.” Steve ordered the other man grabbing his arm. “Let him go.”

“And who the fuck are you to tell--!?”

“Mr. Stark, please.”

They didn’t know if Peter’s beg was the cause of Anthony let him go or what, but the point was that he did. Anthony took a step back and returned to his car. The last view he saw was Peter and Steve, entwined fingers, walking to who-knows-where.

“Fuck…” He sighed with his arms crossed on the steering wheel and his head on it.

 

Peter and Steve went to the younger’s apartment. Anthony’s sudden presence left in impact on both of them, that’s for sure. They didn’t even say a single word about it… about anything actually just until Peter offered a drink to Steve.

“Thanks…” Steve said with a glass of juice in his hand. “Peter…”

“Hm?”

“We really must to go.”

There were almost five hours of silence after that. No kind of touching between them, just to feel each other close was everything he needed in that moment. It was May’s keys that make the duet to realize about the hour. The woman surprised when he turned the lights on and saw them just sitting on the coach.

“Hello…” She said. Steve stood up quickly.

“Well… I gotta go.” He said to Peter whom just nodded. “Take care.” Peter didn’t say anything, he nodded again. “Ma’am.”

“See you.” May said locking her eyes on Peter when Steve left the apartment. She took a seat next to the kid who laid his head on May’s shoulder and sighed. “Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?”

“No… I can’t…” The kid whispered. “I’m sorry, but I can’t…”

“Peter…” May was about to say something but suddenly Peter stood up. “Peter?”

“I’m leaving.”

“Peter, wait. Where are you going?”

“I have something to do.” He said quickly while left the apartment.

“Peter! Wait!” May shout in the hallway but none of her words reached to Peter.

 

“Wait here, please. I’ll pay you right now.”

The kid left the cab and run to the door. The bell rung and he just wait there. The sky seemed to be stormy in any moment and the wind started to blow and it was freezing him out.

“Yes? Peter…” Virginia said.

“I’m sorry, I’m out of money, could you…?” He said taking a look to the driver.

“Oh, yes. Give me a moment to take my wallet. Come in, Tony’s upstairs.”

“Thank you.”

“Geez, kid! You’re freezing!” The woman realized with a smile on her face about the single T-shirt the boy was wearing. Peter just smiled to her and entered to go right to Anthony’s office.

“Yes. Yes. You should do that. It’s a good investment, you know?” Anthony was surprised because of Peter’s presence there. “Yes, can we discuss that tomorrow? I have something important to do.” Peter smirked.

“’ _Something important to do’. Fuck me harder, maybe, Mr. Stark?_ ” Peter thought.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“So, did you decide to leave Cap and return with me?”

“Tony, we need to talk.” Peter said caressing the top of the chair in front of Anthony.

“We talk then. Take a sit.” Anthony said and stood up to take a glass from the mini-bar. “Do you want some drink?”

“No, thanks. I shouldn’t drink.”

“You shouldn’t to do a lot of things, kid; and look, you’re here.”

“Yes. That was a mistake.” Anthony locked his eyes on Peter until to take a sit on his chair, and then, he broke the silence. “What do you mean?”

“It was a mistake all of this.”

“What?”

“Tony, come on! You used me! You did it all the time!” Those accusations took Anthony by surprise but he never heard a single word about his actions from the kid, so he was interested to listen to him. “You just used me for your own profits and in order to satisfied you! You never…! You never…”

“Say it. I never, what?”

“No, it’s stupid…” Peter said with shaking voice.

“Say it!” He said closer to him just to grab his chin and make Peter look up at him. “Say it!”

“You never loved me…”

“Oh, God…”

The man sighed and took a step back from the kid.

“See? How stupid that sound?”

“No. That doesn’t sound stupid.”

“Yes, it is.”

“What are you doing here? What’s exactly that you want from me? Tell me, come on!” Anthony said punching his own chest like he was waiting for a punch.

“I want to ask you to leave me alone. Forget about the MIT, about May’s work--”

“And about Steve Rogers, right?”

“Yes.” Peter said looking right to Anthony.

“I won’t. Any of that stuff that you’re asking me. I won’t.”

“Why? Why is so hard for you to understand how deep you’re hurting me, Tony?”

“You are the one who don’t understand…”

“What I have to understand?”

“This.”

It was late.

Oh, God, it was already so _fucking_ late.

Maybe if he could do it weeks ago, maybe before he met Steve, he could respond to that long lasting kiss that Anthony never gave it to him, but now he was shocked and he didn’t know what to think.

“I love you…” The man whispered touching Peter’s forehead with his, looking right into the kid’s eyes. “I was loving you all this time, kid. Didn’t you realize it?”

“Y-- You-- You--” Peter took a deep breath to calm down. “You’re lying…”

“No, not anymore.” Anthony said looking into Peter’s eyes.

“Please, don’t-- Let me go…” Peter begged and trying to escape from the grip that Anthony had on his arms. “Please…”

“Please, Peter, listen to me. Listen to me.” He said to feel that the kid wasn’t giving him any resistance or a try to run away from there. “Listen to me…” Peter looked at him still being grabbed with Anthony’s hands. “I love you. I love you since the day we met, okay?” Anthony sighed and then got loose the grip on the kid’s body. “But did you think that’s easy to realize that a man like me could fall in love with a kid?”

“It is so late, Tony.” The man looked at him, Peter’s eyes were puffy and red. “It’s late…”

“Is it? Really?” Anthony got closer to Peter and touched one of his cheeks with the tender that he never had with the kid whom shut down his eyes slowly. The sensation he was feeling makes Peter to shiver. “What did you feel?” Peter opened his eyes and looked at him. “When I kissed you, what did you feel?”

“That’s--”

“Tell me, what did you feel?”

“I don’t know… I don’t-- I want to go home… I already told you what I had to tell you, that’s all.”

“Stay here tonight. You already know the guest’s room. It’s raining outside.”

“Okay.” Peter said with no more energy to argue with him.

 

The lights of the thunders illuminated the entire room but it was Anthony’s words what don’t let him to sleep. It was great that he love him back, but it was just too late to return that love.

 

“So?” Virginia asked with a book on her hands and sat down on her side of the bed. Anthony looked at her. “How it goes?”

“I screwed up. Like I always do.”

“Tony…”

Anthony laid down on the bed and rested his head on the woman’s lap.

“It’s true. I lost him.”He whispered. Virginia caressed his hair.

“It’s okay. He will understand what you’ve done. He will understand you, Tony.”

“He doesn’t love me, Pepper. Not anymore…”


	2. How can you deny it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's finally say May the truth about his relationship with Tony. When he realized the man couldn't accept a "no" for answer, he go with Steve to try to find a solution.

Anthony went downstairs and met Virginia in the dining room.

“Good morning.”She told him.

“‘Morning.” He said to sat down in his place. “Peter already had his breakfast?”

“Actually, he left.” Anthony just showed his eyes from the top of the newspaper he started to reading. “He breached FRIDAY’s security and he left.

“I see.” He whispered putting his attention once again on the newspaper. Virginia just looked at him and sighed.

“If you want…”

“Don’t. Don’t do it anything.”

“All right…”

 

School was as normal as usual. He opened the apartment’s door and saw his aunt chatting with Anthony, both of them sat on the coach.

“Hi.” He sighed.

“Hi, Peter.” Even when May said that Anthony wasn’t for her preference again and again, her expression said something completely different. “Look who’s here…”

“Yeah, I’m seeing.” He said walking towards both of them. “Ton-- Mr. Stark.” He interrupted himself because it would be weird to show that he had a closer relationship with his boss –and no mention the other type of relationship he has or he had with him.

“Mr. Parker.”

“Peter, you don’t have any idea what you got because of your work.” May said happy.

“Yeah? What did I get?”

“Well, first at all, you have to move from here. The Division of Internees of the Stark Internship will rent you an apartment near to your school and May’s work.”

“Isn’t that amazing?” The woman asked. “And maybe I could get have a job in Stark Industries, too.”

“What? No, wait. Wait. May, could I talk with Mr. Stark… alone?” May looked at his nephew puzzled. “Please.”

“Don’t worry, it will be just a few minutes, right?” Anthony said looking at Peter whom nodded.

“I have to go to the grocery and buy the dinner, so… take your time.” She said.

Peter sat down on the coach when May left the apartment.

“What are you trying to do?”

“What do you mean? We already talked about the apartment.”

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure that was a lie.”

“Maybe. But this time isn’t a lie.”

“Tony…”

“I want to tell May about us, Peter.” The kid just looked at him startled. “What? It’s about time, right?”

“I don’t think so…”

Peter felt Anthony’s softly hand trying to put a strand of hair behind his ear. He sighed with eyes shut down. He could sniff his fucking good and for sure expensive scent that made him to feel dizzy. How could he do that? How could he makes Peter feel that weak? When he realized his body was being undressed on the coach, so caring, so different than the way he usually did with him. This time Peter didn’t suppressed his sense, he felt everything Anthony wanted to make him feel and it was incredible.

But, once again, it was late.

No matter how many times he whispered words of love on his ears, it was actually late.

They were cuddling on the coach, Anthony on Peter’s body, hugging him, something he never did before, but the kid tried to stand up and caught man’s attention.

“What’s happened?”

“May could be here in any moment.” He said trying to escape from Anthony’s grip. He dressed up with Anthony’s eyes locked on him. “Maybe it’s time for you to go too.”

“What’s with that attitude?”

“This was the last time, Tony. I told you: we’re over.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I stayed in your house tonight because it was raining and I was too tired to arguing with you, but this is over.”

“Because of Steve?”

“Because I’m tired of… this… Please. If I have to beg you, I’ll do. Please, leave me alone.”

“I can’t and you know why.”

“I’ve told you that too.” Peter said with a smile on his face. “I told you it’s already too late for us.”

“It isn’t, Peter!” Anthony said already dresses up and jumping from the coach to grab the kid’s arms. “Tell me just one thing. Tell me that you don’t feel anything when we were making love. Just tell me that looking into my eyes and I’ll leave you alone.” Peter hesitated but looked at him in the right moment when May opened the door. Automatically, Anthony let Peter go and took a step far from him. “Right, I have to go. May, see you.”

“Yes.” She said. Once Anthony left the apartment, May looked at Peter. He sat down on the coach and sighed with his head on both hands. “What do you think if we eat some Thai food?”

“Sounds great.” He said in a whisper with a fake smile on his face.

 

The dinner wasn’t really bad. Thai food always makes him to cheer up but that was a really hard time to May to make it.

“You can do it.” Peter looked at her. “I mean, to talk, you can talk to me if you want.” His nephew smirked and took a look to the sky on their path returning home to sigh after. The night became freezing so he put his hands on his jacket’s pockets.

“I want you to forget about the apartment and the new job Tony said to you.”

“Tony.”

Yes. That was the first time Peter was calling his boss by his first name and even in a friendly way.

“Yes. Tony. I want you to forget about everything because everything is over.” Why was he shaking? Was it because of the cold breeze? Why his voice was trembling when he was talking? Why was he feeling that fucking knot in the throat that doesn’t let him talk clearly? Why the fuck he was even crying about? Because of May finding out the shit his nephew had become? And he didn’t even finish to tell her the whole story. “I let him to play with me. All this time. I don’t know if it was because I loved him or what. I-- I don’t know-- I still don’t know. What I know is… that is over.”

May hugged Peter both sat down on the cold floor, the kid shaking inside her arms and apologizing to her several times.

 

His spider sense wasn’t necessary to find out two men in a black car parked right next to the Parker’s apartment. Peter stopped May with one hand and caught her attention.

“We better don’t return home for today.”

“What happen?”

“I-- It’s just-- I just remember I gotta go to a friend’s house! I have to grab something from him!”

“Wha-- What!? But there isn’t any trouble if I go with you? Peter!” May shouted out because of his nephew pushed her way back to she doesn’t know where.

 

When May realize where they went her watch marked 1:05AM. Peter knocked on the door and waited until the apartment’s owner showed up.

“Peter?” A sleepy Steve opened the door and looked both Parker in the halfway.

“You want me to come, remember?” The kid said with a funny expression to try to avoid Steve to say something that he shouldn’t in front of May.

“Yeah, but--”

“Okay, I’m here.”

 

Steve made coffee for the three of them. The TV was on so May couldn’t hear their conversation in the open kitchen.

“So, could you tell me what’s happened?” Steve asked in a really low voice.

“I broke up with Tony.”

“I thought that you already did it.”

“Can we discuss that later?”

“Okay. So, you broke up with him, and…?”

“Some guys were waiting for May and I, I think, in front of our house.”

“And you suppose that guys are working for Tony.”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you think you’re a little paranoid, Peter?” Steve sighed, calmly.

“Steve, he offered me a new house. He even offered May a job in an internship that doesn’t exist. What if he’s haunting me? I can’t let May to go through that… I need your help.”

“I could hear your whispers, guys…” May said with a smile in her face. Steve looked at her and smiled her too.

“I have a friend… Maybe he could help us… I just have to call him from a safe phone.”

“Okay, that’s sounds great. You could grab May’s.”

“Grab my, what?” The woman said giving a quick sip from her coffee.

“Your phone, I need it.” Peter said. He seemed scared for something to her, like he could felt that something dangerous was about to happen in any moment. But it was Steve’s slightly touch over his shoulder that ended to calm the kid down.

“Here.” May said giving his phone to Steve.

“Thanks, ma’am. It will be a brief call.” The blond man said before to disappear from the living room.

“Peter…” May caught his nephew’s attention and invited him to sat down by her side.

“We have to leave.” He said anticipating any question of her.

“Yeah, I figure it that out. But what I want to ask you is about your relationship with this guy Steve.”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Peter asked avoiding her look.

“You love him.”

“Yes.”

“And he loves you back?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Steve replied and returned to give to May her phone. “The call was done.”

“When are we leaving?”

“Tomorrow’s morning. You two could sleep in my bed, I’ll sleep here.” Steve searched for comfy clothes for his guests and showed them his bedroom. “Whatever you need, I’ll be in the living room.”

“Steve…” May said. “Thanks for this.”

“It’s my pleasure, ma’am.” He said and then left the room.

“You could sleep with him if you want.” May said to Peter, she sat down on her side of the bed. “Of course, _just_ if you two are going to sleep.”

Peter smiled because of his aunt’s occurrence.

“’Night, May.”

“Good night.”

 

Peter left the room and when joined Steve on the coach found him fully awake.

“Can’t sleep?” The man said wrapping the kid’s body on his arms.

“May let me moving here, is it bad?”

“Not at all. But I warn you I’m not going to sleep.”

“Me neither. I can’t sleep if I know that Tony’s looking for us. I’m terrified that he realized that we’re here.”

“That could take him some time, but he’s going to realize it anyway. That’s why we have to move as possible as can from here.”

“Where are we going to go?”

“I can’t tell you. It won’t be a surprise if I tell you, right?”

“You’re right…” Peter said start to feeling asleep because of the caresses of Steve on his hair and back.

“Your aunt is sleeping?”

“I’m not sure about it. Even when she’s tired, when she’s worried about something she can’t sleep faster. Why are you asking?”

“I want to try something with you.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked watching Steve to get up from the coach and disappear in the corridor.

“Wait here for a moment.” The man said before returned back with some metal balls.

“What’s that?”

“Those are magnets. Remember the scratch you feel on your neck?”

“Yeah.”

“I want to know what it is.”

“But I didn’t feel it anymore.”

“Just in case, let me try. Please, put yourself upside down and bite a pillow.”

“Wha-- What!?”

“Shh… Believe me. If I found it the way I have to use to take it off from you it’ll hurt you a little.”

“Okay…” Peter said frowning. The kid did what Steve asked to do and just wait. He could feel like a electricity going through his spine to the magnets that became stuck on his skin.

“Just like I though…”

“What?”

“Bite the pillow.” Steve said to him. Peter sighed and bit the pillow. The next he felt was something that tried to escape from his body burning his skin in the process. Then he understood why Steve needed so badly that he bites the damn pillow. His body was really tense and the pain was unbearable. The moment he didn’t feel anything he took a look to Steve who was broken something on the chair. “It was a tracker.”

“Tony…” Peter whispered.

“Yeah. Sorry about that, but that was the only way to remove it. I’ll go for the alcohol.”

“Thanks.” Peter said caressing one of the man’s hands with a smile on his face. Steve smiled as well and left a kiss on Peter’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> I realized I didn't reply any comment, but I read all of them, I just happen to forget to reply... haha... My bad ;w;  
> I feel a little sorry for Peter :( I kinda hurt the extraction of the tracker too ^.^;  
> Read you somewhere! :3


	3. Leave or live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the Parker arrived to the house of a friend. Anyway, Steve thinks that Tony won't leave them alone so easy.  
> Peter opens his heart with Steve and tell him what he really thinks about Tony.

“ _No, sir. There’s no movement in the house, sir._ ”

At the other side of the line, Anthony hit his forehead.

“How could I be so stupid…?” He whispered.

“ _Sir?_ ”

“I’m sending you some coordinates to your phone, go there right now and forget about the apartment, you hear me?”

“ _Yes, sir._ ”

After the brief conversation, Anthony ended the call.

“I assume that’s not because of work.” Virginia said while enter to the room.

“You know me.”

“What’s wrong?”

“They’re with Rogers.”

“Who?” She asked and sat down on one of the chairs in front of Anthony’s desk.

“May and Peter.”

“Haven’t you already talked with the kid, Tony?”

“Yes! I did! But… he just dumped on me…”

“And you can’t get over it…”

“No, because he’s confused, Pepper. I know he is.”

“Isn’t that your ego interfering again?”

“Nope. It’s not.” He said and jumped up from his chair to reach to the door.

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure!” He shouted out leaving the office.

 

Anthony’s men reached to the coordinates that they received around a half of an hour later. They stepped on the hallway and waited to not have any witness. When no one where around they opened the door and entered to the apartment.

“Sir.” One of the men called Anthony from a device on his ear. “It’s clear. There’s anyone here.”

 

“It’s a long travel.” Steve warned them, hiding himself behind a cap and a pair of sunglasses. “I’m sure you will be more comfortable on a plane, but that’s quite risky.”

“It seems that you escape really often, Mr. Steve.” May said. The silent rules over them and May unsaid her. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it…”

“It’s okay, ma’am. I understand what you’re going through, but you’ll have all the answers you need when we arrive to our destination.”

 

After two buses and a train in the middle, they arrived to a small town outside the city. All they could see was green grass and the yellow color of the corns’ fields.

“Where are we…?” Peter said, but the horn of an old truck caught their attention. His owner was next to the truck, he smiled and went towards them to hug Steve.

“Rogers!”

“Barton, thanks for the help.”

“No problem. Your friends are my friends as well.”

“We’ve… met before, right?” Clint said looking at Peter who with both hands tried to that man to shut his mouth.

“I don’t think so.” Steve said quickly. “Maybe if you were in Queens before…”

“Probably.” Ciint said understand what Peter meant it. “Well, let’s go home.”

May and Peter traveled on the back seats of the truck, and Steve right next to Clint.

“So, how are you doing?” Steve asked his former companion.

“I’m good. My family’s good, everything’s fine then. You?”

“I’m good, too. With some issues, but…”

“Yeah, we can talk about it later” Clint said reading the awkward atmosphere that was created.

Around fifteen minutes later, the truck stopped in front of a big white house. The kids that were playing around gathered around the truck when the engine was off. They rounded Clint for his attention. “Kids, wait a minute, wait a minute…” The man said before to have all their children literally hanging on his neck.

“Kids, leave daddy alone.” A woman that left the house because of her children screams. “Hello.” She said looking at her guests.

“Hello, ma’am.” Steve said.

“Are you grown up?” The woman said.

“I don’t think so… Did I?” Steve asked Clint who have no idea what his wife was talking about.

“Ma’am, they’re Peter and May Parker.”

“Thanks for having us… I think…” May said.

“Thank you for having us.” Peter repeated.

“I think you have a long travel to get here.” Clint said.

“You can use our guests’ rooms. You have lucky that Clint had that last idea for restructure the house. I’m… sorry, I realize I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Laura, nice to meet you all.”

“Could we… take a nap?” Peter asked.

“Sure… Sure!” Laura said with a smile on her face. “Follow me.” The kid and his aunt follow the lead of the woman upstairs.

“So, what’s the plan?” Clint said.

“We must to be hidden here for a while.” Steve said sat down in front of the table in the kitchen. “At least until Tony find us…”

“Could you tell me what happened now between the two of you? Want you a beer?” He asked grabbing two bottles from the refrigerator.

“It’s complicated.” Steve sighed. “Yes, please.”

“Well, I have all day long to listen to you.”

 “We fell in love with the same person. That was what happened.”

“The kid.”

“Yes.” Steve said taking a sip of his beer.

“You two think in a very different way but, at the same time, you two have something in common.”

“If you want to see it like that...”

“I could get a job for the woman, and I think there’s a house outside the town to take a look.”

“That would be great. Really.”

“Let’s go tomorrow. Now you should take a nap, too. You need to have all the strength you have to protect those two… if you’re going to fight against Stark again…”

“Tony wouldn’t suit up because of this…”

“Are you sure? You took something from him!”

“Someone…” Steve corrected him.

“Ok. Someone.”

“He wouldn’t, Barton. I’m sure about it.”

“Whatever… By the way… The lady knows…? About the kid and you…” Clint asked in low voice pointing upstairs with his bottle.

“Yes and… No.”

“And how you think she will going to take it?”

“One problem at the time, Hawkeye.” Steve said with a smile.

 

Laura was waiting next right the open door to their guests to take a look of the room.

“I hope you’re all right with this. Peter you are going to sleep in the room next to this.” She said.

“Thanks, Mrs. Barton.”

“You can call me Laura, kid. All right! I leave you alone. I’ll wake you up by dinner.”

“Thanks.” May said. “So… What’s going on? And I want to know the truth.” She said once Laura left the room.

“It’s Tony. I can’t get vanish from him so easy.”

“What are we gonna do here? In a town that neither you nor me know.”

“I don’t know. This was Steve’s idea.”

“Do you believe in him?”

“Yes.” Peter looked up at his aunt straight to her eyes. She nodded.

“If you believe in him… Maybe I should do the same…”

 

Virginia put a step on Anthony’s office and all she found were everything out of its place. The man was sat down in front of the window drinking whisky right from the bottle. She sighed and get closer to him.

“This is how are you going to live from now?”

“This is great. Want some?” He said giving her the bottle.

“No, thanks. In fact, you have to end this.”

“I did it already.”

“I mean… You have to search for that kid, Tony.” She told him and took the almost empty bottle in her hands. Anthony looked up at her.

“That doesn’t matter anymore, Pepper. I don’t know where he is.”

“Search for the beginning. Search for Rogers first.”

“I already did. There’s no one there.”

The blond woman sighed.

“How about his friends?”

Anthony looked at Virginia frowned but then an idea came up to his mind.

“You’re right…” He whispered before to stand up. “Call the boys, I’m going to take a shower.”

“Please, you stink.”

 

Peter heard Steve’s steps on the halfway. He left the room and met him in front of his door.

“Hi.”

“Hi…”

“Sleep troubles?”

“Yeah…”

“Mrs. Barton decided to let you both sleeping, so…”

“Ah, it’s okay. May was tired anyway.”

“Right…” Steve felt the kid wanted to tell something else, but he couldn’t. “Can we have a little talk?”

“Yes. Of course.”

Both of them get into Steve’s room. The taller sat down on the bed and take a look over Peter.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked.

“No. Not at all.” He sighed.

“Peter…”

“I don’t know.” He sighed. “It’s all happening so fast that I--”

“Come here.” Peter sat down next to Steve and laid his head on the man’s shoulder. The kid closed his eyes to feel Steve’s caresses on one of his arms trying to calm him down. “Do you feel regrets to come here?”

“No. That’s not what I meant. It just… I’m concerned because of May. She’s not telling me everything. I know there’s something hidden inside of her.”

“Of course she would be worried. Above all, I’m pretty sure she’s worried about you. Look, I’ve been talking with Barton, you have nothing to be worried.”

“Are you sure Tony won’t find us here?”

“If I have to be honest with you… I have that doubt as well… But meanwhile, what if we don’t think about it?” He said caressing Peter’s hair. “I want to you two to be happy… until the bad things happen. But if we can to go through those bad things, together, that would be way better, don’t you think?”

“I’m dead scared and you have just the right words to make me feel better.” The kid said trying to grab Steve’s hips with both arms. “That’s why I love you so much.”

“Just because of that?” The man opened his distance to take Peter’s face on his hands and kiss him gently on his lips making the kid to smile.

“No. I have more than a million of reasons to loving you.” Steve smiled and wrapped that kid with his arms. “I’m still thinking…”

“About, what?”

“About him…” Steve let Peter go to looking him into his eyes. “I mean… He lied to me… about the Accords, about everything… all this time.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean--” Peter realized that wouldn’t be a good idea to share with Steve that Anthony was actually in love with him. He couldn’t unsay what he had said, so he trying to change the course of the talk. “I actually would never be by his side. He threaded me with the suit and the excitement to fight against you. If he actually came to me and told me about the Sokovia Accords, I would be a fugitive of the justice as well, but I will never be uncovered. If I would be by his side instead that mean to have in two places or more at the same time… and I’m not Multiple Man.” Steve smiled because of the last sentence. “I couldn’t to put someone’s life above of another.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Peter.” Steve said. “It wasn’t your fault…”

Peter sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Did you see that coming? xD I mean, that the friend of Steve that would help them is Hawkeye :)  
> That's why I warn you to check the characters list in each update of he story xD  
> And, what about the bad plan of Peter about don't tell Steve that Tony is actually in love with him???? 
> 
> Read you next week ^-^
> 
> PS: I'm gonna answer all the comments right now ^^;;;  
> PS2: Read again the previous chapter, it's not so awful right now haha


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steve was about to start a conversation as the adults they are with May, Anthony returned and talked with Peter. He talked with him about the last time they were together.  
> Steve inquired him about that night... and the kid didn't know what to say.

In the morning, Clint took their guests to the town and stopped the engine in front of a modest restaurant.

“Mr. Johnson.” Clint said to the restaurant’s owner who smiled at him and their children once they put a step into the place. “Good morning.”

“Oh, Clint! Lila, Cooper, good morning.”

“Here’s the lady I was talking about.” He said pointing at May who didn’t understand anything about what’s happening. “Her name is May.”

“Oh, nice to meet you.” The man said.

“Nice to meet you too.” May said.

“The work here isn’t too hard, I just need a hand when the place is full. Clint said you were working in the city in a place like this.”

“Ah… Yes… I did.” May wasn’t really sure about what answer to gave to that man, but the things were developing so fast that she couldn’t process all of it. “I… think it will be okay…”

“Great, come with me. I’ll show you the kitchen.” The man said.

“Do you think May will be okay?” Peter said watching his aunt to disappear behind a door inside of the place.

“I hope so. I don’t have the chance to talk to her alone either to explain what she wanted to know.” Peter sighed and laid his back on the backside of the truck with his head in the air. He realized that Steve approached him when he felt a sloppy and itchy kiss on his neck. “What are you doing?” He asked with a smile on his face. “That was itchy!”

“I just wanted to kiss you.”

“You’re like a kid…” Peter whispered.

“And you’re like a man.”

“No, I don’t think so…” He said looking at Steve hands to play with his fingers. “Steve… I love you.” He whispered looking right into his eyes.

“I love you too.” He said kissing his forehead before Clint and company left the restaurant. “So?” He asked opened his distance from Peter.

“I say yes.” May said with a smile.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Steve said but he felt the woman didn’t care about his opinion. He looked with Clint who smiled at him.

“We have another place to go. Go, children, go.” Clint said helping his children to jump into the backside of the truck where Peter and Steve were. “Let’s go.”

The journey seemed to be endless until they reached to a big but empty house outside the town.

“What’s this place?” May asked.

“Someone’s living here?” Peter said.

“Not yet.” Clint smirked. “Can we enter, please?”

The group put a step inside the house and checked all the rooms. The light was brighter in the kitchen with a long table from wall to wall.

“This would be your house.” Steve said. May and Peter looked at him puzzled. “Take it like a gift.”

“I can’t-- This is--” May just sighed. “Thanks. I guess…” Steve smiled.

“Ok, I leave you alone. We’ll be on the truck.” Steve said.

“Did you know about this?” May asked to his nephew.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Peter, this is too much.”

“May… He did it because he wanted to us to be okay.”

“Is he not like Stark?” She murmured.

“No.” Peter said with a smile. “He is way better than Tony.” May hugged the kid gently. “And please, talk with him. He felt quite guilty because you don’t.”

“It’s not because I don’t want to! It’s because I don’t know how to talk with him. I mean, about what?”

“You can start talking with him about me.”

“That’s a great start line.” May said.

 

Clint mentioned a place where to check furniture and stuffs for the house. In the meanwhile all the people of the town started to know about both Parker. It felt good to have a friend like Clint by his side.

The night showed up and the truck returned to the Barton’s house.

“Are you waiting for someone?” May asked Clint when she realized about the black car parked in front of his house.

“Not at all…” Clint said.

“Oh, no…” Peter said.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“That’s Happy…”

The truck stopped in front of the house and Clint looked right to Happy, who greeted him with the hand.

“Hey, long time to see you.”

“The same. Is he in the house?”

“Yeah, he was waiting for you.”

“Crap…” Clint sighed. “Kids, could you go to the barn, please? It will be just a moment.” Clint climbed on the truck and grabbed an arrow and a bow that were hidden on the roof.

“You don’t have to be so… mean…” Happy tried to said, but Clint didn’t listen to him and just follow the lead of his heart. Followed by May, Peter, Steve entered to the house just to watch Anthony sat down on the coach and Laura playing with Nathaniel in the same place.

“I was about to die waiting for you to come back!” Anthony said.

“What are you doing here?” Clint said pointing the man with an arrow.

“I’m here to talk.”

“I guess we should to move on.” Clint said. “Aren’t you going to send your federals friends to us?”

“No, I don’t. I have to?”

“Tony, what are you exactly doing here?” Steve asked making Clint’s arrow to point to the floor. “It’s okay. I’ll take care of this.”

“I want to talk with Peter.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Steve asked to the kid who nodded. Steve took a glance of Anthony but they didn’t say anything to each other.

“You can use the other room to talk.” Laura said.

“Thanks.” Anthony said and stood up to follow Peter.

“He came in a good manner, Clint.” His wife said.

“You know what happened because of his _good manners_ …” The woman smiled. “The dinner is ready. Do you want to eat something?”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m starving.” Clint said. “Oh, the kids!”

“I’ll go to pick them up, don’t worry.” May said.

 

“So? What do you want?” Peter said to Anthony who was checking the place where both were.

“Don’t you wanna know how I found you?”

“Did you put me another tracker on me that I didn’t realize?”

“No. I was just thinking where you could be. It couldn’t be in the house of one’s of your friends because you could risk other’s lives, so I thought, ‘What if he talked with Cap and _he_ was the one with the stupid idea of making you disappear?’”

“So you ended here.”

“Yes.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you.”

“We’re over.”

 

“How’s the dinner?” Laura asked to Steve.

“Uhm… It’s delicious.”

“Yeah, I could see it because you didn’t take a sip of it.” The woman joked.

“I’m sorry…” Steve sighed.

“Steve…” May caught Steve’s and everyone’s attention. “If you love my nephew go and take a look.” She said serious.

 

“What about the other night?”

“What do you mean?”

“You were enjoying when we were having sex.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Gosh, kid… You can’t lie to yourself that much.”

“I’m not--! I’m not lying to myself. I’m just telling you the truth.”

“Peter that was different from what we had been experienced until now. I noticed it too. We opened each other’s heart that night. Couldn’t you realize it?” Peter looked up at him. “We loved each other.”

“Leave us alone, Tony. Please…”

“Do you think Rogers will be the hero that save you and May to get in jail? Have you even thought about it? He’s a fugitive, Peter.”

“There wouldn’t be any trouble, Tony.” Steve showed up and stand in the middle of Anthony and Peter. “I would ensure their future.” Anthony burst in laugh.

“Doing, what? Will you plant a seed and sit down to wait what’s going to bloom? Really?”

“What we are going to do with our lives isn’t your business. Not anymore.” Steve words made Anthony to shut down. “Peter is telling you to leave us alone, Tony. Just do it.”

The man in front of him was about to freaking out but he knew that wasn’t a good idea to do it in front of May if the woman had ever think about him as a good man that could change her mind.

“Ok, I’m leaving.” He finally said but he took a step towards Peter and pointing him with a finger. “But I assure you that I’m coming back.”

“You don’t.” Steve said.

“You’ll see.”

Anthony left the house not before to say goodbye to the people in the other room. Peter sighed and sat down on the coach feeling his legs shaking. Steve just looked down at him.

“Let’s have a dinner.” He said.

“Yeah. Yeah. Of course.” Peter said quickly.

May smiled at Steve and gave him a thank you by just moving his mouth. The man smiled her back and didn’t say anything. There were just the sounds and the low voices of the children of the house that echoed in the dinner. There were a lot of things in everybody’s mind at that moment but one person in common: Anthony.

 

May helped Laura with the dishes and Clint went with the kids upstairs to read them a story before sleeping. Peter was about to close his room’s door but Steve stopped him by calling his name.

“Peter.” The kids looked at him and waited for him to reach to the door. “There’s something that’s bothering me… Can we talk about it?”

“Sure.” Peter closed the door and both of them went to Steve’s room instead. The man just walked all around the room like he was trying to get the right words to start to talk with him. Peter smiled. He looked so adorable for him doing that. “Are you telling me what’s going on or you just going to walk?”

“You were… with Tony…”

“Yes. Like an hour ago…”

“No, no, no. I didn’t mean that. I mean… You two have met each other… You two have… sex… again… and you didn’t tell me.”

“Steve, I had a _déjà-vú_. Didn’t we already talk about this?”

“No, Peter. It is not a _déjà-vú_. You lied to me…” Steve said and whispered the last phrase. “I know I’ve told you to not to talk with me about it, but you _must_ tell me when Tony’s around.”

“I know, I’m--”

“Why?” He whispered. Peter looked at him puzzled. “Why did you do it?”

 

“ _Ok, that was an easy question. Then, why am I hesitating this much…? Why? Why did I?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> You know what? I realize that the last chapter will be updated the same week of Infinity War release xD   
> Should I wait until the next week to update and hype together about the movie and the end of the story?   
> What do you think? :P
> 
> I'm sorry if I didn't reply quickly the comments. I read all of them and I appreciate them :3  
> Read you next week ^^-


	5. Monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve asked Peter why he didn't tell to him about his last met with Tony.   
> The kid tried to catch in his memory why he didn't do it, and why he isn't do it.

I heard voices coming from the apartment before to get in. I didn’t want to be bother when I just arrived in my house, but if May had guests, what else was I going to do? I just said “Hi” to May, I didn’t care about her guests, but when I realized it Tony was there. I had been at his home last night, I didn’t want to see him for at least one day long, but he was there and I failed in my attempt to avoid him.

“Look who’s here.” May said.

“Yeah, I’m seeing.” I sighed and walked toward them with an expression of “Really, Tony?” in my face. I was almost caught off guard and say Tony instead of Mr. Stark. I’m sure May didn’t notice my mistake.

The next I heard were stuffs about apartments, a new job for May and I don’t know what else. It was like Tony was offering May his whole empire just to have me in his arms one more time. Lovely man, isn’t he?

I was dead tired, I couldn’t sleep in his house because I was thinking about what I was going to do with my life –and May’s- and I couldn’t think in a proper manner to disappear.

How would I do that?

I could try to change Tony’s mind –again-. Maybe in my poor state I could do that. Even one day could be enough. I just wanted twenty-four hours to have a talk with myself, then with Steve and finally with May.

“May, could I talk with Mr. Stark… alone? Please.” She left us alone. It wasn’t a good idea, but at least I had to try that out. “That was a lie.” I said to Tony talking about all the _shit_ he said to May.

“But this time isn’t a lie.”

“Tony…” The way he used to change the topic was something that always made me smiled a little. He was awesome doing that.

“I want to tell May about us, Peter.” I just looked at him, speechless. That meant that he was proposing me? Was he proposing me? “What? It’s about time, right?” He said with a smile on his face.

“I don’t think so…”

I just sighed, again. Maybe that was the only thing I could do by myself without asking Tony if I could do it or not. Then I felt one of his hands slightly touching me skin and then my ear. The lock of hair that Tony was playing with made me tickled and even shiver. I shut my eyes down and put all my sense on guard to catch at least a sniff of his expensive perfume. I loved that scent so much. It made me feel dizzy every time I smell it. I was blind, I was speechless and I couldn’t move. Maybe I didn’t want to move. Maybe I didn’t want to go away. Maybe I just want to be like that. Let Tony to undress me, to kiss me, to whisper in my ear the way he was doing – _oh, God, yes, so good_ -. His lips travel all over my body, teasing me in many ways that I lost the number of it. For the very first time having sex with Tony Stark, he wasn’t hard on me, he was very sweet; a way that he never used with me. When I realized it I was drowning in him, losing myself into his words of eternal love and his “I love you”.

He never told me that.

He never told me if he even cared about him. And it seemed he was. What if he cared about me all the time and I never realized it? Yes, he told me the night before that but to feel it, to be able to feel that love was… amazing… and it was about to made me cry.

I cried. Tony wiped my tears away with his lips. No pressure, no hard words, just… love.

Man… He was loving me all this time. The man of my dreams _actually_ loved me back.

That was because I was crying, because this time I couldn’t to love him back. It was late and he didn’t understand. I loved Steve. I really was. He saved me from myself. He saved me from what I’ve become because of the fake love that Tony was giving to me.

That time, I forgot about Steve. That time, I forgot about all the love we said we felt to each other. I had been thinking about Tony only. I was feeling all the love he said he feel for me. In every thrust inside of my body, in every shiver I could experiment because of it, in every tender caress he gave to my skin, in every word he barely said in the middle of sex… I felt his love.

And I couldn’t stand it. I wanted to cry so loud until to feel my throat broken. I wanted to go away but I couldn’t. It was the same me that wasn’t let me to do it. I was feeling good… really good to feel loved by Tony.

It was late. I couldn’t stand because it was late and I couldn’t say that to him. I couldn’t because I already know all the words he could told me to make me change my mind. I knew Tony _that_ well. He even could kidnap me so we could stay together… forever…

I was about to cry when I thought how far we’ve gone through, about the time wasted until Tony finally told me that he loves me back.

“May could be here in any moment. Maybe it’s time for you to go too.”

I had no courage to look at him. I knew if he say something I could take that words and repeat them like a pray.

“What’s with that attitude?”

“This was the last time, Tony. I told you: we’re over.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I stayed in your house tonight because it was raining and I was tired to arguing with you, but this is over.”

“Because of Steve?”

And there he goes. I was in Heaven, but now I felt the burning Hell down on my feet.

“Because I’m tired of… this… Please.” I lied. “If I have to beg you, I’ll do.” I lied again. “Please, leave me alone.” I’m a liar, I lied.

“I can’t and you know why.”

“I’ve told you that too. I told you it’s already too late for us.”

“It isn’t, Peter!” I jolted when he jumped on the coach to grab my arms. I could felt a glimpse of anger and loneliness on his brown eyes. That made me feel like the _shit_ I was. “Tell me just one thing. Tell me that you don’t feel anything when we were making love. Just tell me that looking at me and I’ll leave you alone.”

I don’t know what I was about to tell him. I can’t remember no matter how many times I recall that moment in my mind.

And maybe that’s the reason behind I’m hesitating with Steve right now.

What should I answer him if I actually don’t know the true answer?

Maybe I didn’t want that Tony leaves. Maybe I didn’t want that Tony leave _me_.

 

“Peter…” Steve’s voice brought me to Earth. His eyes were locked on mine but I wasn’t there. My mind was somewhere else, I don’t know where. I felt my eyes becoming blurry. I couldn’t even say a single word. I didn’t even know what to say to him. “Peter…” His voice became softer. He closed the distance between us and he wrapped me in his arms.

“I’m sorry…”

That was all I could say. I didn’t know if I had to say something else. What should I say to him to feeling less guilty? What should I say to him if I didn’t know what I was actually feeling?

 

I just wanted to falling sleep in his arms and maybe never to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> I'm sorry I couldn't update on Wednesday :( this week s*cks ;;  
> Have a nice weekend :3 Love u all ^3^


	6. The last night

May was in the kitchen talking with Peter about what furniture to buy, about what color to paint the walls and if they actually have to, because the original color wasn’t deteriorated, but the kid was looking something at the distance through the open window.

“Peter? Peter, are you listening to me?” The kid looked at her and smiled shyly. “No, you weren’t… What’s in your mind? You’re like this since days ago…”

“I’m fine. I’m just… tired…”

“Are you sure?”

May’s concerned look made him smile.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Oh! Could you go to the restaurant and give to Mr. Johnson this money? I completely forgot to give it to him and maybe he needs it…” Peter looked the money on May’s hand and then to her. “I know it’s quite far to take a walk, but… maybe a car could give you a lift.”

Peter sighed and took the money. Maybe a long walk could put his thoughts in its right place.

Since the night Anthony found them, he couldn’t sleep and he was pretty sure that both Clint and Steve couldn’t either. Suddenly a car stopped next to him and tried to catch his attention.

“What? I’m not on the way!” Peter stopped when he saw the car’s owner and the car. “Tony…”

 “Are you on your way home?” He joked.

“Kind of.” Peter replied kicking a little stone. He realized the distance he was walking by when he felt like his feet hurt. “This is quite far from your house…”

“What if I lift you up?”

The kid looked at Anthony. He doubted but in the end he got in the car.

“Just lift me up, okay?”

“Be my GPS, then.” They didn’t talk. They just share some time together just feeling the wind hitting their faces. “So, how’s going on?”

“What?”

“Everything.”

“I’m fine. Next week I’m going to start school, everything’s settled.”

“Good. You don’t have to drop out the school.” The kid smiled and looked through the window one more time. “Peter… Have you thinking about we’ve talk?”

“Tony, you say way too much every time we meet.” The engine stopped in the middle of the way. Anthony looked to Peter.

“I want you by my side. I _need_ you by my side.”

“Oh, Tony…” The kid said with a smile on his face. “I’m-- I don’t--” Peter laid his head on the headrest and took a deep breath.”I don’t wanna do it.”

“Wait. Just wait. I’m gonna do something and if it doesn’t work…” The kid looked at him and he didn’t move a single finger. He wanted to know what would be his next movement. Then Anthony kissed him. A sloppy and fast kiss. He enjoyed it. Both of them did it. “Now, tell me. How was that?”

“Terrible.” Peter said.

“Oh, man…”

“Tony, I couldn--” The man kissed Peter again, but this time it was as intense as he could. When both of them were out of breath they opened a distance between them. Anthony kissed Peter’s lips again but gently. “How dare you…?”

“What? Are you going to tell Cap about it? Tell him.”

“Please, don’t…” He had found his weak spot. He had hit his new weak spot. He had hit his divided feelings. Peter didn’t say a single word and get out from the car.

“Peter! Wait! Where are you going?”

“Home. I can walk from here. It’s not that far. Tony, please, leave us alone. If you didn’t I assure you never see me again.” He was serious and seemed sure about his words.

Peter didn’t hear the car approaching him, he hear it going far from him instead.

 

“Tony was here.” Steve showed up on his room and Peter sat down on his bed was the first thing he saw. “Tony was here.”

“I heard you. What did he do you?”

“Nothing.”

“What did he want?”

“Me.”

“What are you going to do?”

“What?” The kid asked to him with a nervous smile.

“I’m not stupid, Peter. I know you love me, but those last days you opened a distance from me. I’m not blind to not see that’s because of Tony. Are you regretting to have come with me?”

“No… I didn’t mean that…”

“If you think that to stay with him is the best thing for you and May to do… Do it. I’m not going to force you to stay with me. I’m not like this.”

“Steve, that’s not what I meant. I’m… sorry if it seems that I get far from you. I didn’t mean to do it. It just that all of this is… new… I’m happy for May, she seems to suit her well, but I can’t. Not that fast I mean…”

Steve grabbed the kid’s waist to kiss his lips.

“I love you.” He whispered. “But I want to know what you really feel. I don’t want to you to say you love me when you’re not feeling that.”

“I’m not--”

“You are. You doubt about all of this. You know this is the best thing to do but in your heart you’re not sure. You still love him. You don’t realize it, but when his name is mentioned, a special brightness appears in your eyes, Peter. And that hurts me so deep…”

“Steve…”

“I want you to stay with me, but I’m not that selfish to even dare to force you to do something that, Peter. Until to you realize what you really feel, the best we can do is to not get any closer, okay?” Steve kissed Peter’s forehead and leave the room. He met with Clint downstairs.

“Hey, everything’s okay?”

“I’m dead.”

“Where’s Peter?” May asked Steve.

“He’s upstairs.” The man said took his seat around the kitchen’s table. May hinted that something were happening between them so she went for his nephew. She was about to knock at his door but she hear a cry from the room next to Peter’s, so she get into that room without knocking. She found Peter wiping down his own tears with the T-shirt. She chuckled and closed the door behind her back.

“Now what’s happening between both of you? Have you argued with Steve?” She asked and sat down on the floor next to him.

“No. No. I-- I don’t know. I don’t know what to feel anymore, May. I love Steve so much. He saved me. He showed me what the real love truly is. But Tony is… the first love I had. I don’t know… I just don’t know what to do. I just want to disappear…”

“Don’t say that, darling.” May said, hugging Peter and kissing his hair. “You just need to think, to clear your mind and think what’s better for you.”

“But, you--”

“You don’t have to think about me!” She said with a smile on her face. “Hey. I’m an adult woman. I can take care by myself. Peter, you’re confused and that’s fine. You didn’t ever go over Stark and you started a relationship with Steve. That’s totally normal. I think you should to take your time and then move forward with Steve…”

“He’s suffering because of me, May. I don’t want to make him suffer. I love him. I love Steve but I can’t go over Tony.”

“You have to think, darling. Just think…”

 

He heard like there were stones hitting on glasses in his dreams. Maybe it wasn’t in his dreams. He woke up and heard that sound again. Steve lit the lamp on and took a look through his window.

“Barton?”

“Come here! Come on!” Clint whispered. Steve followed his lead several blocks away from the house. They stopped in front of a closed theatre in the middle of the town’s central street.

“Where are we going?”

“You can’t go in there with those clothes.” Steve’s face turned puzzled. “Go and put those.” He said giving to him a bag.

“Where may I change my clothes?”

“Here.”

“In the middle of the street?”

“Just… do it, okay?”

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I don’t like it, you know?”

Steve changed his clothes for a shirt, pants and even a tuxedo. Clint helped with the tie and patted one of his shoulders when he was ready.

“Now, go.”

“Where?”

“To your first dance.” Those words made Steve to frown an eyebrow. Clint guided him to the main door of the theatre and left him there. When Steve got into the building, he seemed to see lights in the central room so he put one step in there. There was one person in the middle of the stage.

“Peter…” He whispered. The kid turned to see him and smiled at him. “What is this?”

“Well, it’s… just something I wanted to do.”

“Did you talk with Barton?”

“Actually… Yeah, I did.”

“This is a surprise. You look… amazing.” He said looking at the kid wearing a tuxedo just like him.

“Tha-- Thanks… You look good, too.”

“Thank you.”

“So…  Are you ready for your dance, Captain Rogers?”

“I’m ready when you’re ready.”

Peter smiled because of his words. He smiled because the light on Steve made him someone unreachable but he was there and he was actually his. It was complicated at the beginning, Peter had to give a couple of quick lesson to Steve –even when he actually wasn’t a good dancer- before the dance started. They didn’t care about the time spend in there just dancing, just hearing the beat of each other’s hearts became higher and higher until no more music was heard for both of them.

Their lips met to take the form of a never endless kiss. Their clothes were falling on the floor, their bodies so close to each other, both of them out of breathe, both of them so immersed in the love their felt for each other. Their heavy breathing and their moans echoed all over the place even above the songs that were played for both of them.

“Steve…” Peter caught his attention, he was be wrapped by the blond man’s arms, so warm and sticky and the same time.

“What happen?” Peter couldn’t but to smile because of Steve’s sleepy expression.

“It’s nothing.” The kid whispered.

“Well, then.”

Steve sighed and closed his eyes.

 

Both of them returned to Clint’s home after four in the morning. The man was waiting for them in the barn. Without making any noise, the three of them get into the house to have a good sleep.

Peter realized May was awake because of the light from her room. He knocked the door and waited for the woman to get in.

 

Steve was able to get a job thanks to Clint. Friday afternoon was his free day, so he decided to pick up Peter from school, but since Clint’s house was near to his job, Laura ordered him to spend time with them before to go to the school.

“Could you bring the trash from Peter’s room, please?” She asked to Steve, who nodded with a smile on his face. “You know, I can’t leave them alone.” The woman said taking a look to her children.

“It’s no problem at all.” Steve said before to go upstairs. There were a few things in Peter’s room. He didn’t want to give it a Peter-ish style since in a couple of days they will be moving to their new home in the town. The trash bag was already closed but when Steve was to pick it up, he found a ball of paper on the floor. He pick that up from the floor and opened it to see a few words and scribbled did it by Peter. He frowned at it and his attention was caught by Laura knocking at the door.

“Mr. Rogers?”

“Ah, yes. Sorry. I have to…”

“Yes, you should go and pick up Peter. May’s already here.”

“Great. I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Clint’s truck stopped in front of the high-school. The kids were already leaving so Steve got out from the vehicle and waited for Peter. His body was against the door with crossed arms when he saw Peter approaching him.

“Hi.”

“How was the school?”

“Fine. I have a lot of homework to do, though. How was your day?”

“Fine.”

“Can you leave me get in the truck? I’m starving.” Peter said with a shy smile.

“Can I ask you something before?”

“Yeah. What’s wrong?”

“Can you explain me what’s this?” Steve showed Peter the piece of paper that picked up from his room. The kid was speechless. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t.

“I-- I-- ” Peter swallowed bitter, then, he spoke. “That wasn’t for you.”

“What?”

“It was for Tony.”

“What?”

“That letter… was for Tony.”

 

_There he goes again. That ghost between us again._

_How could I fight against him if Peter didn’t let me to do it? I had could swear that Peter was the one who told Tony that we were at Barton’s house but his expression didn’t lie to me._

_I couldn’t but to sighed heavily._

_Once again, his presence was between Peter and me, and I couldn’t do anything but to try to bear it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> POOR STEVE ;AAAAAA; I feel so sorry for him :( I would hug him if I could ;~; Sorry, Cap, I love you, you know that x3  
> I was about to go to sleep but I HAD TO UPDATE!   
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments ^^ I read all of them but as you already know, it take me some time to reply :3  
> See you next week!! 
> 
> PS: Did you already have your ticket for Infinity War? :D  
> PS2: ... Okay, I forgot what I was going to write here xDU


	7. Monologue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve recall his first net with Peter and all what he feels for him.
> 
> That because he found a shattered letter at his room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ;;  
> I'm back. It's great to have an appointment to the doctor next week because I'll need some new glasses after this update xD (I'm writing in my phone, I HAD to use my laptop today but I don't what to cause a fire ;w;)
> 
> We're so close to the end ;A; My baby's going to leave me~~ ;;  
> Talking about ending, did you already watch Infinity War? Without spoilers because I hate it, I could say I want to watch it again xD I'll try to go again for my birthday xD
> 
> I hope you're okay :)  
> Enjoy the update and have a nice weekend ♡

I talked with Bucky about Peter. I wasn’t sure he could be a spy sent from Tony. I just thought that was the destiny that put Peter on my path but until the day I went to his home, I didn’t know why.

I found him at his room, his body was bruised and I catch to see a few of wounds, too. I wanted to know why a kid like him was injured like that, so I asked him. He didn’t feel my presence so he jolted when he heard my voice. 

“It’s from work. You know, when you’re a superhero, you-- you-- you have this kind of punches and stuff…”

Everyone could feel his nervousness. I know he was lying to me. He doesn’t look right into your eyes when he isn’t telling you the truth, I told him so. 

“It’s a lie” He finally said in a whisper. “The internship… is a lie… It was real by first, but… things happened… and I couldn’t say no.”

I swallowed hard. 

The words that Peter said to me weren’t even in the worst nightmare I could imagine.

“I’m the whore of Tony Stark.” He said to me. His body was shaking, his hands closed in impotence, his eyes trying to not recall all the awfulthings that Tony made him maybe. 

How he could do some shitty thing with such a sweet boy like Peter? How did he dare…?

I wanted to go to Stark industries, to the Avengers facilities, wherever Tony was it didn’t matter if I had to put myself in danger. I couldn’t but to hug Peter. He was crying, he was really broken from the inside. I wanted to care about him, I didn’t know why. Or maybe I knew but I didn’t realize yet. That moment I just wanted to hug him. 

I stayed at his house until Peter fallen asleep. I would only leave when I was sure that he would be okay. But… should I? I mean… I really wanted to leave him?

I was already at home when I heard the phone ringing behind my apartment’s door. 

“Bucky.” I said when I answered the phone. 

“ _How did you know it?_ ”

“Well… You’re the only one who calls me…”

“ _Oh, you’re right. So, how was the meeting with the enemy?_ ”

Yes. Bucky knew that I went to see Peter. 

He knew everything.

“It was worst that we even though, Buck.” I said sat down on the coach and sighing.

“ _What’s wrong?”_ I went blank. How should I say it to him? To tell someone something like that seemed quite hard for Peter. Then how I even dare to tell someone else about it? “ _Steve?_ ”

“I… I don’t know if I’m the right person to tell you…”

“ _Ok… Now I’m not getting you…_ ”

“I’m sorry, Bucky. Really. I just… can’t tell you what’s going on there…”

“ _But he isn’t a spy…_ ”

“No.”

“ _And you can to manage it…_ ”

“Yes.”

“ _Are you sure?”_

“Yes.”

“ _Okay… Call me if you need my help_.”

“Yeah.”

How could I tell Bucky about the feelings that Peter wake up in me? 

A feeling that maybe and just _maybe_ I had felt just with Peggy…?

 

The rain started to pour. When I realized I was keep looking at it, it was almost the four in the morning and all I was doing was to think about Peter. To think what a man like me could do to protect that kind boy from the cruel treat that Tony gave him.

I was still feeling his shaking being wrapped by me, his tears becoming my clothes wet and his arms trying to met behind on my back. I could even sniff his scent in my nose. 

That kid was driving me mad… Madly in love perhaps. 

 

I was downstairs and I leaded to the grocery. His owner recognized my steps and smiled to me. I smiled him back even when he can’t see it. 

“Welcome.”

“Hello. Thanks.”

“We have brand new sandwiches. If you want to give it a try.”

“New chef?”

“Yeah. My daughter is in town, so she will help me out with the grocery.”

“That’s amazing. I’m glad to hear that.”

“Thanks. May I ask you something?”

“Uhm… Yes… What’s wrong?”

“Is it something bothering you?”

“I’m starting to think you have a sixth or seventh sense…” I said with a smile on my face.

“I could figure it out because of your voice. You sound down…”

“Yes. Maybe. A lot of things are happening right now and I don’t know what to do.”

“I hope isn’t something relatable with the Sokovia Accords.”

I surprised because of his words. He always knew that I was… well… who I am. 

“No, it isn’t something relatable with it.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Well… Whatever the problem is, I’m sure Captain America could solve it.”

“Yeah, I hope so…”

 

I must say his words helped to calm myself down. I was about to give a proper and not so healthy early dinner when I heard the door’s ring. I though in just one person who could be there, but even when I wasn’t sure, I was feeling quite anxious. I took a deep breath and opened the door. 

And yes, it was Peter, and I smiled because of that.

His mind seemed to be somewhere else but here. I knew it was because what he told me last night but I didn’t wanted to bothering him with to talk about that kind of experience again. Instead of that, I wanted to spend some time with him and maybe trying to figure out what I was exactly feeling for him. 

Both of us realized that he was trusting in almost an unknown person –even when he knows me- probably more than a best friend. He didn’t know why. I think he just wanted to shout his secret out and I was in the right place in the right time when he did it. But when he was trying to give it a name to that what he was feeling I felt him to become closer to me. I froze. But when I woke up I find myself hugging him tightly. I didn’t want to let him go, no matter what he thinks, no matter what he says, no matter what his aunt says, no matter what people say. 

 

And then I realized how madly in love with him I was. 

 

When I woke up from my dream I was reading some messy lines on a messy paper at Peter’s room in the house of Barton. I suddenly felt a sting in my chest, perhaps in the middle of my heart. 

Mrs. Barton’s voice caught my attention, she told me I should to pick Peter up, so I did. 

I was grabbing this piece of paper and waiting for Peter so he could give me some explanation about it. 

I could spell each word in my mind even when I read it once. That time was enough for me to read it. 

He said “Hi” to me and I ask him about school. He said it was fine. He asked me about my work. I said it was okay. I was feeling like my heart was inside of my head. I swallow hard down and I finally asked what I wanted to ask him. It was hard for him to give me a proper answer and I didn’t know which one could be the right answer though. 

Surely the “It was for you” answer could be way better than the “It was for Tony” answer.

 

When I woke up from my dream, he was there again. His presence never left Barton’s residence. His presence _never_ left Peter’s heart. I was a fool to think that I could even put a step inside of it. I never was more far than that. Tony was in the middle of us and I was the one who Peter wanted afar. 

Then, why I was doing everything for him? I risk everything because of him. I was fooling myself to believe in the words of this kid. 

But, what can I do if I’ve been falling in love with him and a part of my heart was already his?

 

“That letter… was for Tony.” He repeated just in case I didn’t hear him the first time. I couldn’t but to sighed heavily. I was accepting my fate I think. Once again, the Tony’s presence was between Peter and me, and I couldn’t do anything but to try to bear it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Steve is back.  
> I love him.
> 
> PS: I love how Bucky and Steve talk xD  
> PS2: I could hear my heart broken again because of one line of that talk...


	8. Leave out all the rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _Please, don't resent me.  
>  Just remember all the good moments we shared and leave out all the rest._”

The way back home was in silence. Peter was falling asleep because of the wind hitting on his face but the sudden stop of the truck made him to pay attention on Steve.

“I’m going to ask this just once, Peter.” He said. “Are you sure about this? Do you want to stay with me for the rest of your life?” 

There wasn’t any answer coming out from Peter. The kid just looked at Steve and he waited that the man look at him but he never did. Steve sighed and started the engine one more time. 

“Can you take me with May?”

“Sure.”

The sunset was amazing. Steve wanted to go with Peter somewhere else. He didn’t know where but he just wanted to spend several time with his partner. What Peter have been said to him just ruined all his plans, without mention the luxury car parked in front of May’s work. For God’s sake, Steve knew that was Tony…, again. He was about to say something but he couldn’t. Peter left the truck and went right to Anthony. 

“Are you ready?” Steve heard Anthony’s voice talking with Peter. He looked at the man stand in front of Peter but they didn’t say anything, they just stared at each other without say a single word. When Steve realized, the car was already far away from him and he was trying to figure out what's going on there. He left the truck and went next to May. The woman looked at him with a pity expression on her face, she said something to her chief and leaded Steve's frozen body outside the restaurant.

“He didn’t want to you to know it. I’m sorry.”

Steve rested his body against the wall. The sun wasn’t already there but his face was pointing into its direction. May noticed the heavy breathe of the man so she put a hand on one of his shoulders and try to make him feel better when she didn’t know how though.

 

“I’m happy you decided to come with me.” Anthony said. Peter looked at him. “Open the glove compartment.”

When Peter did it he took from there two tickets. He opened one of them to read the destination. 

“Paris…”

“Yes. I hope you like.”

“Well… I’ve never been in Paris…”

“That’s why I chose it.”

“Thanks… I think…”

“Don’t worry. This is the better for everyone.”

“I know.”

“You made the right choice, Peter.”

“I know…”

 

The flight took around eight hours and the time difference was just one hour. Peter should to learn the language but Anthony was already called a tutor for him. That was how he do it, he knew everything and he could do everything. That’s why the kid had decided to go with him. His whole future had been already decided by Anthony Stark and he had nothing to worry about it. Even May’s future could have been decided but Peter preferred to leave her out of what he had been decided.

The kid was amazed because of the room where they will live from now. Anthony said that they would be there until they would settled down and buy a house. 

“The view is amazing.” He said. “I can see the Eiffel Tower from here!” 

“I knew you’re gonna love it.” Anthony said hugging Peter from behind. The kid felt his arms around his hips and hugged them. He even let Anthony to kissed his skin softly. “Come on, I ordered the dinner, I’m starving.”

“The food of the flight wasn’t good for you?”

“Nope. I would have preferred to eat you, but you wouldn't have let me to do it.”

“Of course I wouldn’t let you to do it.”

“But I love you and I want to eat you.”

“You mean, right now?” Peter whispered feeling the hug that Anthony was giving him even tighter.

“Yeah, the food are going to take a moment. I could go for the dessert first.” Love, desire, passion. All of them were so mixed up that neither Anthony nor Peter could say where each of them started and where they ended. Words such as “I love”, “I would never let you go again”, “You’re the most important thing that happen to me in a very long time” were replaced with non sense sounds as moans and even shouts in the middle of sex. “Stop screaming.” Anthony asked the kid with a smile on his face. 

“S-- Sorry…” Peter said embarrassing. “I just… can’t… I just can’t.”

“You will force me to shut you up with a tie. Do you want that? Please, say yes.”

Peter smiled because of Anthony’s words.

“Of course I won’t say yes.”

“You mean…” The man kissed Peter’s forehead keeping thrusting his body. “I love you anyway.”

Peter hugged the man as tightly as he could. Being loved by him was the best. 

The man fell down on the mattress, his heavy breathing was calm down little by little. Peter took a glance to the brightest star on the sky to the other side of the window. 

He hoped Steve could see the same star and could understand him.

 

Anthony woke up and saw a table with food waiting for him. He could barely see in the darkness but he saw the reflection of the light of the city on one of the glasses, so he put one of the nightstand's lamps on.

“Peter?” He called his lover but there wasn’t any sound coming from any of the rooms. “Where this kid come?” He put his trousers on and stood up from the bed. He search for Peter in the living room, in the bathroom, but it seemed that he wasn’t there. Suddenly, Anthony noticed a letter with his name on it over one of the plates. He sat down on the bed and started to read it. 

“Tony: I spend all night trying to write this letter. I’ve thrown away an amount of other letters that wasn’t satisfied me; I don’t know if this is the right start, but I’ll give it a try. 

I’m sorry. I can’t do this. 

I’m sorry. 

This is the best I can do for everyone. 

I’m going to leave all the people I love not only you. 

I’m such a kid, I can’t even figure out what I’m truly feeling either. I couldn’t stay with you if I’m also thinking about Steve, and I can’t stay with Steve if I’m also thinking about you. 

I love you. You know that I love you with my heart and soul and that’s destroying me. I had already told you that but, Tony, your love confession was late. 

If you could say it from the beginning maybe nothing of these could even happen, but you didn’t; and when you did it, my heart was already divided because of Steve. 

I apologize to name him this much, but he’s part of all this too because he’s also a big part of me. 

Tony, I’m leaving, I don’t know where, but I’m leaving. 

I assure you that if I know you bother May, Steve or even the family of Barton, you’ll never see me again. It’ll be the same if you try to go after me. Please, don’t do it. You have all the resources to find me, but, I beg you, don’t do it. When I'm ready, I promise to return back to you and give you an answer. Until that day comes, please, don’t look after me. 

I love you. 

You were my very first love in my entire life and I’ll never forget you. 

Please, don’t resent me. Just remember all the good moments we shared and leave out all the rest. 

With love, Peter.”

A tiny box fell from his hands to the floor and a shining engagement ring escaped from its inside.

 

The firefighters were already put out the fire and there wasn’t danger anymore. The people were behind the barrier carried by the police, two of them with cameras and one with a notebook to put some declarations on it. 

“Did you take it?” One of the men with the camera asked to the other one. 

“No, I’m sorry. I missed him… again…”

“You have so bad luck, Peter…” The man said patted Peter's back.

“Peter? Peter Parker?”

He reacted to his name so his turned around. Years have been passed but he was always the same, even with that smile of him so alike to a hundred of starts put it all in line. 

“Steve…” He said smiling just like the man in front of him.

“Long time no see.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Peter said and put his glasses on the right place. “Wha-- Wha-- What are you doing in New Jersey?”

“I’m living here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I need some fresh air after… Well… you know what happened.”

Of course he knew what he was trying to say to him. He had been part of that battle as well.

“Yeah, I know. It’s-- I’m so happy to see you again. Really.”

“Peter, we’re leaving. We’re done here.” The guy with the notebook said to him. “Plus, we lost Spider-Man again… God, I don’t understand why you have those cameras if none of you know how to use it…”

“Spider-Man?” Steve asked frowned.

“We try to take a photograph of him but… he’s really fast, you know?” Peter joked. 

Steve couldn’t believe how different that man was from the kid he knew once. He had become a little taller and if he could have the chance to fight against him, Steve was pretty sure it wasn’t easy.

“Are you busy now?” He asked.

“No. Why?” It was a gap between his answer and his question. Steve could feel Peter’s eyes piercing him even with his glasses on.

“What if we share a coffee?”

“Sure.” Peter said. “Just...” Their eyes met each other and all the sound of the city seemed to disappear in that moment. “Just if you put a marshmallow on it.” He said, smiling like the kid from Queens that had madly falling in love with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying. Are you crying? ;A;  
> That's why I hate so much to end a story but I have issues so if I write like 12 chapters it all going to end in hiatus, so, no, this is the end.
> 
> I'll try to recall stuff from other chapters that has some meaning with this, but I'm sure I'll forget something so if you have some questions about it, let me know :)
> 
> -Do you remember the chapter 6, The Last Night, where Peter tried to ask Steve something but he was falling asleep? He was going to talk with him about what Tony said to him. 
> 
> -Do you remember, in the same chapter, when Peter instead of go to his room, see the lights on in May's? He talked with May about what he was going to do. I mean, about to leave Steve and go with Tony (and leave Anthony and go by his own xD) 
> 
> -Why May seems to be good about Steve and Peter relationship? I dunno. I was thinking about to write oneshot or a drabble where she talks about it with Laura. Maybe I should write it :)
> 
> -What's the “I need some fresh air after… Well… you know what happened” Steve's line means? Yup. He's talking about Thanos :) I was thinking about to mention something about the movie but... You know what happened there and the story could have a different ending if I chose to write something related to it. As you I could never imagine what happened :(
> 
> -Why New Jersey? I dunno xD I chose a city not close to Queens or Manhattan bahahaha xD
> 
> -Why I'm that bitch and I leave Tony's suffering? You have to thank me that he's alive xD I've been killing a lot of characters in other stories ♡
> 
> -Why Peter end up with Steve and no Tony? I had three possible endings before writing: 1) Peter chooses to stay with Tony, 2) Peter chooses to stay with Steve, 3) Peter choose to be by his own because he loves both so much and there was an idea of Peter choose to stay with both of them but it was weird because he would never chose to do something like that in this story xD By the time I was writing this ending I was chatting with one of my best friends by What's App, so she helped me with this end situation and I think it was the best. I love the Starker, it's my one true pairing, but I felt kinda bad about Steve. I'm not saying that Tony didn't suffer efter read Peter's letter, of course he did, he loves the kid, but I think he could focused on something else and keep moving with his life. Steve instead would live every moment of his life thinking about the mistakes he made that take Peter to chose Tony instead of him. Remember that the one that has all the answers is Tony. May never told Steve that Peter will leave Tony after go with him. So I think it was the best for the Cap to have his happy ending for the very first time in his entire life ^^
> 
> And I think this is all I have to say about this ending.  
> Once again, thank you so much to read the story until now. This is the first time I write a story entirely in English and it was a challenge. I hope you didn't suffer so much because of my grammar and typo mistakes, I'm sorry, I know I have a lot of them and every time I read every chapter... I find a new mistake ^^; ...damn...  
> I hope to read all of your comments again in other stories. What's coming next is all in Spanish because I'm still having issues with the laptop charger .n. but as soon as I can buy a new one... You'll know :) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading this story and drop a comment ^^ I really appreciate each and every one of them ♡


End file.
